


i love you

by m_g21



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_g21/pseuds/m_g21
Summary: Jaebeom is workaholic and it concerns Youngjae. Just a short domestic fluff about them.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	i love you

Youngjae stood in front of Jaebeom, admiring his lover’s face— from his blue-dyed mullet hair, down to his piercing eyes, to his sharp nose and cheekbones, and finally to his lips. Youngjae went to Jaebeom’s studio to feed him. He was worried his boyfriend forgets to eat again.

“What are you staring at?”, Jaebeom asked in a pouting manner.

“Nothing. I think you are cute and beautiful,” Youngjae replied while shrugging.

“What? I’m not cute… Do you think my features are cute? I think you are the definition of cute,” whined Jaebeom. Youngjae suddenly burst laughing to his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Look at you just now. You sounded like a kid who hasn’t eaten his candy,” Youngjae said while hugging Jaebeom around his waist and nuzzling his nose to Jaebeom’s jawline.

“You should eat, baby. I’m really concerned about your health. I know you want the best as a leader, but it doesn’t mean you should disregard your health,” He added. Jaebeom pulled back from their hug and looked at Youngjae’s eyes. He looked so serious that it scares Youngjae. Jaebeom sighed heavily and kissed the younger’s forehead.

“Okay,” He whispered against the skin. Youngjae smiled a little and savored the moment. He felt Jaebeom’s hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. He then looked up and stared once more at his boyfriend.

“I love you,” whispered Youngjae.

“I love you too,” said Jaebeom. He leaned to kiss Youngjae and silently thanking him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> This is my first fic. I usually don't write one about my preferred ships but this plot has been playing in my mind for long. I can't stop thinking Youngjae taking care of Jaebeom, as it is shown in real life, thus, it urged me to write a drabble.
> 
> I hope you like it though.


End file.
